


Special

by Schangia



Category: Number24 (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Natsusa being Natsusa, episode 8 killed me okay, this is the hell Yasunari is living in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22972426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schangia/pseuds/Schangia
Summary: Natsusa is really persistent in trying to get Yasunari to voice his true feelings.
Relationships: Tsuru Yasunari/Yuzuki Natsusa
Comments: 10
Kudos: 126





	Special

**Author's Note:**

> I shouldn't be enjoying this ship as much as I do.

“I-I like you, Natsusa-san.”

“You don't sound sincere at all!”

“Please put more feeling into it, Yasunari-kun!”

Yasunari was this close to jumping out the window if it meant escaping this horrible situation. He had never been good with his emotions, and being forced to just spill them out into the open—with people listening, no less—was absolutely terrifying for him. It didn't help at all that Natsusa was acting like a spoiled three-year-old while Yuu was giving into his every whim.

“I like you,” Yasunari tried again, a bit calmer this time, if only because of how ridiculous the whole situation seemed to him.

He could feel his ears burning with the most persistent blush that had graced him in a while. By now his face probably had the same colour as his hair, yet Natsusa didn't even look at him. Instead, he just continued to wail—comically and over-the-top, but with every bit of calculation Yasunari was expecting from him.

Yuu looked like he was about to cry actual, honest tears. Taking pity in him, Yasunari sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

“Why don't you go get us something to drink, Yuu? I'm sure Natsusa-san will be thirsty after he's calmed down.”

“You bet I will!” Natsusa cried from his spot on the bed, making Yuu's eyes water with compassion and Yasunari wonder how he could act that way without laughing at himself.

Yuu complied without questioning him, probably happy he didn't need to deal with this situation any longer. He headed to the door and didn't even look back after he left the room.

Yasunari sighed again.

“Look, I know you're not actually upset.” He wanted to add 'Stop bullying me', but his pride wouldn't let him.

Natsusa fell silent and his shoulders stopped shaking. After a few seconds he sat up slowly, his back still facing Yasunari, and sniffled one last time. Then he turned around, his expression slightly annoyed, and clicked his tongue.

“You're no fun, Yasunari.”

'And you're a pain in the ass', is what he wanted to say but knew better not to. 

Realising that this conversation would take some time, Yasunari moved to sit down on the bed next to Natsusa's. The space between the beds was so narrow his knees almost touched the other mattress.

“I apologise for not catering to your weird moods.”

Natsusa cocked his head to the side, unimpressed. “You really need to work on sounding sincere.”

“I don't need to sound sincere when I'm actually lying,” Yasunari countered, spotting the trap too late.

“So you're saying you really don't like me?”

Within seconds, the air in the small room seemed to weigh on him too heavily. Even after all these years they'd spent together, Yasunari was ridiculously bad at reading Natsusa, especially when he looked at him without any emotion in his expression.

Yasunari's throat felt dry. “T-that's not what I meant—”

“Then what do you mean?”

Natsusa was now mirroring the way he was sitting. Their knees and legs were touching, and while Natsusa appeared to be completely unfazed by it, Yasunari tried his hardest to stop the heat from rising to his face.

“I...,” he started, but with Natsusa observing his every move and his heart thumping rapidly against his chest, he couldn't focus. Yasunari breathed in deeply. “I like you.”

“Liar.”

“I'm not lying!” In his agitation, Yasunari couldn't hear the joking edge in Natsusa's voice, totally missing how he was provoking him. “I really do like you.”

The moments following his confession stretched so uncomfortably that Yasunari's gaze dropped to his hands resting in his lap.

“Good,” Natsusa finally said. Yasunari let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. “Because I really like you too.”

“You do?”

Natsusa chuckled at the honest surprise in his voice before leaning forward, placing his elbow on one knee and resting his head in his hand.

“Of course. Why else would I enjoy bullying you so much?”

It took all of Yasunari's poor self-control to not snort at his question. He could list a million reasons because for as long as he had known him, Natsusa had always enjoyed being mean to people. Yasunari wasn't the only victim; he hadn't been the first, and definitely wouldn't be the last one.

“Ah,” Natsusa exclaimed, interrupting his thoughts. “You just thought of something very rude, didn't you?”

“I didn't.”

“You totally did!”

Sighing again, Yasunari looked away. It was annoying how they weren't getting anywhere with the conversation.

“It's just that you're always bullying someone, not just me.” He hesitated before continuing, voice quieter. “It's nothing special.”

“Do you want to be special to me, Yasunari?”

Startled by how close Natsusa suddenly sounded, Yasunari turned his head again to see him standing between his legs now, leaning down until their eyes were almost on the same level. Fearing that his heart would leap right out of his mouth if he dared to speak, Yasunari only nodded weakly.

Then he felt Natsusa's hand on his head, smaller than his own and so gentle it almost hurt. He couldn't help leaning into the touch, hating the low chuckle escaping Natsusa's lips. Suppressing a frustrated growl, he closed his eyes, trying to concentrate on the feeling of nimble fingers running through his hair.

His eyes flew open again in shock when he felt Natsusa's lips on his forehead.

“Wha-what do you think you're doing?!”

Yasunari sounded ridiculously hysterical even to his own ears as he drew back from Natsusa, who had the audacity to smile at him serenely, not showing the slightest sign that he had been as affected by the kiss as Yasunari.

“Expressing how special you are to me,” he explained, the smile never leaving his face, before the sound of the door being opened caught his attention. “Hey Yuu, welcome back!”

Yasunari didn't dare turn around when Natsusa walked over to Yuu, taking one of the water bottles from him. He must've looked like a mess, his face all red and his heart already having leapt out the window into the night. His whole body felt hot and his forehead was still tingling.

If Natsusa kept messing with him like this, he didn't know how long he was going to survive.


End file.
